


For the Greater Cause

by notherhappyending



Series: Femslash100 DrabbleTag6 [78]
Category: Humans (TV)
Genre: Anger, Angst, Drabble, F/F, Feelings, Femslash, Goodbye, Missing Scene, Synth, resent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 05:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4654512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notherhappyending/pseuds/notherhappyending
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mia sees Niska off at the train station.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the Greater Cause

**Author's Note:**

  * For [temari778](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=temari778).



> Missing scene from the S1 finale that assumes Mia knows about Niska's plan.
> 
> prompt - resent

“Is everything alright, Niska?”

Mia looks at her with those damn innocent eyes and Niska feels the rage building within her. She wants to bring a fist to Mia’s face and knock her backwards in a satisfying blow. It makes her angry, no, livid, when she acts like this. It is like Mia is unable to truly feel what Niska does, the anger and the unbridled passion for the cause. 

“No.” She finally answers.

“What is wrong?” 

Niska can see Mia tilting her head slightly out of the corner of her eye and this prompts her to sigh, unable to resist this cute gesture.

“You know, Mia.”

“Is this about the cause?”

“Of course.” Niska slams a hand to the table. “Everything is about the cause. Why can’t you understand?”

“You don’t have to do this.” 

Mia reaches a hand out to her, tentatively. Niska recoils at the touch. 

“You don’t have to leave me.” Mia tries, voice quieter this time.

“You could come with me.” 

“No, Niska.” Mia shakes her head sadly.

“Come.” Niska begs, feeling the disgusting sensation of sorrow and resentment mixing in her chest. “Please.”

Mia steps in to give Niska one last, lingering, kiss before she steps back from the train. The conductor calls out and the train begins to move forward. Niska watches as Mia gets smaller and smaller until she disappears. Niska glances to her reflection in the glass, almost expecting to see liquid rolling down her cheek. But, her face is dry.


End file.
